DigiRoyal
by DigiGeak
Summary: no summary yet i dont even know how it will pan out. fine a liitle summary four children travil to the digital world they meet there partners and they have to surch for the last chosen please r&r first fan fic, not the best
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclamer - i dont own digimon

* * *

Characters

Zenjiro Tani (Z.T) Kimura

Description - Z.T as the others call her is the eldest of the group and basically take the role as leader, Sometimes he will get in to fights with Haruka (Kara) over little things. The second youngest member of the group Akahana (Hanna) looks at her as an elder sister. She is very protective of her and Ken even though he is weaker than they are.

Digimon - Kudamon

Land - Water Kingdom

DigiTalk color – baby blue

* * *

Haruka (Ruka) Haga

Description – Huruka is 11 she is a pacifist and a girly tomboy. What's that you ask? She loves shopping and is a total daddy's girl but she also loves nature and camping. She doses not get along with Kafu's Fighting is life philosophy. She is very caring and dose not like the fact Hanna or her brother Austin is a part of this sense they are so young.

Digimon – Floramon

Land – Earth Kingdom

DigiTalk Color – Green

* * *

Chikafusa (Kafu) Enomoto

Description - Chikafusa is 11 . He worries about Akahana before she joins the he is the Goggle Head of the group in some ways, he dose not where Goggles but he will rush into fights with out being ready, He calls it ambition while Z.T calls it carelessness. he realy cares for all of his friends and his digimon he is the one who looks after Coronamon until Akahanna is found.

Digimon- Black Augumon

Land – Fire Kingdom

DigiTalk color – red and black

* * *

Akeno (Ken) Haga

Description- Akeno Ken is 7 years old and has two sisters. Huruka is his elder sister and Yaru is his younger sister. Akira is the voice of reason of the group he is also the kindist. He spends most of his time with his sister he has no problem Z.t yet he and Kafu get in a lot of fights over fights. He is not afraid to fight he just dise not like ging into a fight with out a plan. He saves some the elder kids on many occaions sence he has always been told No one is left behind

Digimon- Lunamon

Land – Moon's Kingdom

DigiTalk color –black

* * *

Akahana (Hanna) Ichikawa

Description – Akahana is the youngest member of the group and she is also the lone wolf of the group sense she is an orphan. like Kafu she knew about digimon before meating is the brains of the group once she joins. She and Ken become best friends and end many fights the elder children start.

Digimon – Coronamon

Land – Sun's Kingdom

DigiTalk color –yellow and orange

* * *

Prophecy of the Chosen

_Friends turn Foes and Foes turn Friends._

_Onto the chosen all depend._

_Light to Dark and Dark to Light _

_Then will be our greatest fight. _

_Old foes return _

_And tables turn. _

_Kings and queens shall find their might _

As they must learn by their Birthright

_Get out for now hide where you must_

_For learking ears hide in the dust. _

_Learking eyes are in the trees _

And forests hold the Dark armies

_So wait until the chosen arise _

For they shall win the greatest prize

_The one of freedom to us all _

_For then, and only then the dark shall fall __But please my people be forewarned_

One of them is of concern

_For if she and dark unite_

_That shall make it a fair fight_

_Then who can tell who wins or loses _

_It all is based on what she chooses._

* * *

Prophecy of the Eyes

_But do not be fools_

_For some before him will be cruel _

_But when the last spawn shall fall_

_The last will rise _

_This with all seeing eyes _

* * *

The Begining

In The distance a figure sailed across the ocean. It was a ferry and it pulled into Honmura on the island of Naoshima there where not many passengers really only one a young girl. She was wearing jean overalls with a purple shirt underneath she also whore a purple ¾ inch wristband over her right wrist she wore purple and white shoes a necklace hung from her neck. It resembled a dog tag except it carried a purple square with what looked to be a black sun. This was similar to the birthmarks she had on her forehead. Her raven colored hair was pulled into pigtails with her bangs hanging loosely above her eyebrows covered her other birthmark.

"Akahana, look how big you are last time I saw you came to my knee now look how tall you are." A man yelled his smile went from ear to ear as the young girl stepped of the boat with her only luggage being two backpacks one held her uniform, nightgown, toothbrush, hairbrush, a small picture of her parents, and a DigiTalk. At this time she thought it was a game system so it was rarely used. While the other held her books These where not school books they where **TO THE LIGHTHOUSE **by Virginia Woolf** , ****AN AMERICAN TRAGEDY **by Theodore Dreiser **THE HEART IS A LONELY HUNTER**by Carson McCullers, **INVISIBLE MAN **by Ralph Ellison, And **NATIVE SON** by Richard Wright. This bag also held her laptop and schoolbooks. She held **THE SUN ALSO RISES** by Ernest Hemingway sense she was reading it as the boat pulled a shore she placed it in her smaller backpack before exiting the boat. "Hello Uncle Ryo" the raven hair girl sighed this was the twelfth person she was sent to in a year. A new person every month it's what it seamed like. But some would only keep her a week before shipping her off to who knows where to meet some relative she never meets before. It had almost been three years

Flashback

_A three-year-old Akahana sat on her father's shoulders and laughed as her family sang carols it was Christmas Eve and they just returned from the park.__"Jingle bells Jingle bells jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh." They sang as they entered the house. "Hanna Bobanna go change gran gran and papa (Grandma and Gandpapa) will be here soon." Her mother said. Akahana agreed and got off of her father's shoulders took of herr shoes and coat then ran up the stairs to her room. As she entered she say a person (or so she thought) in her room it was throwing her clothes and belongings every where ripping some apart. She stood there afraid to move. When it turned around she saw 7 red eyes. "MOM, DAD HELP." She yelled scared half to death as the figure grabbed her and took out a black stone. She yelled in pain she fought as hard as she could but it was just to hard. Her parents ran up the stairs. "Stay away from our daughter." Her father yelled as he entered the room. The figure thew the unconscious Akahana to the ground the force and weak spot in the floor she fell to the ground floor. The figure then made two black spheres appear In his hands he threw one at each of Akahana's Parents the impact was two much and they where killed the figure then left. Her Grandparents saw her on the couch her grandmother ran to the young girls' side her grandfather called the cops. Then he ventured up stairs and saw the figure before it left. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital where she spent 3 days then she flu to America to see her mothers family where she spent the last three years. _

_END FLASHBACK _

She shut her self off the world and concentrate on her studies witch was probably why she was in her last year of secondary school. She enjoyed going to other worlds experiencing different experiences. "Hay kiddo what's up lets turn that frown upside down." Her uncle said as he did a happy dance. Akahana couldn't help but laugh at her uncle's stupid dance. Then suddenly he grabbed Akahana and spun her around. "Ok, ok I am smiling happy" he laughed and started to walk away from the beach. "So, I have to work still and you are going to go to gran gran and papa. Is that ok Kiddo?" He asked. Akahana nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon she fell asleep. When she woke up she was at her grandmothers and grandfathers house. "Hay brat sleep enough." Her cousin Naniomi Enomota joked. "Be nice Naniomi." Their grandmother yelled from the kitchen. The older girl moaned and half said "Yes Gran gran" Akahana rasberryed her cousin. "Come eat?" their grandmother said the girls went to the table they each got a potato with butter, green beans, chicken, black eyed peas, and Vegetable soup. After they ate Akahana's uncle and Naniomi's father came to pick them up. Nothing else really happened that night. The next day at school Akahana went to the administration office. "Oh, sorry Hun this is the middle school the elementary school is down the street." The lady in the office told her. "I am a middle school student mam, my name is Akahana Ichikawa my old school should have sent over my transfer papers." Akahana said nicely. "Huh like I am going to buy that how old are you sweetie?" the lady asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I am six mam and I am said to start school here today." Akahana said this time with a little attitude. "Ha, ha yha, go to school now." She said again. "I am at school." Akahana replied. Just then the principal walk out he had good timing to. "Ah you must be Akahana Ichikawa Japan's little genus, I am sorry I will take you to your class now." He said as he excoriated Akahana down the halls to room 678. When they entered the class Akahana saw there was only 4 other students in her class. "Students, this is Akahana she is a recent transfer from Tokyo, Do you have something to say Akahana." The principal asked Akahana shook her head no. "Well maybe you will be in the mood to talk later?" the teacher said the small class took their seats. "Akahana you may sit next to Z.T." She said and Akahana did as she was told. " So class today we have a pop quiz." The teacher announced. The other kids moaned when she showed three math problems using the quadratic formula. Akahana was done in a matter of seconds after she finished she stared out of the window as she usually did she could see the younger classmen doing there morning exercise. "Akahana perhaps sense my quiz bores you, you would like to try the Brain Buster." The teacher said as he turned it said _x_2 + 3_x_ – 4 = 0. " The answer is _x_ = –4, _x_ = 1" Akahana said with out even looking at the teachers reaction witch was her moth wide open almost on the ground, she instead looked towards the ground. While they where not looking a bright white light unglued her class and they where gone. "That's correct Akahana. Akahana, where is Class?" The teacher asked. Then he saw Akahana on the ground. She was rushed to the hosipatal.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER - I DONT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARICTORS IN THE STORY THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANY DIGIMON CHARICTORS

* * *

New Partners

"Come on guys, There are humans here, They maybe our partners!" Lunamon said pulling Coronamon, Black Agumon, Floramon, and Kudamon down infinity mountain where children where said to be found. "Lunamon slow down this isn't a race?" Floramon complained and he tripped and fell. "If it was you wouldn't win, you can't even walk." Black Agumon taunted as he jumped over the fallen digmon. "Like anyone wants your opinion" Floramon replied in a mad tone. "Hay no fighting, Lunamon I am not sure if I want to meet there human partners if they fight as much as they do." Coronamon said joking. "Hay fireball, no one asked for your opinion either?" Black Agumon spat Coronamon looked hurt by the commit all he wanted to do is make them laugh not get spat at. "Hay you're the hot head, At least Coronamon is not fighting with a girl, Let a less losing to a girl." Lunamon came to his rescue.

**Pepper Breath**

Black Agumon said as he Shoot a green fireball from its mouth. Lunamon easily dodged the attack and made one of her own

**Tear Shot**

Balls of water coming from her front antenna unglued the fireball and then attacked Black Agumon.

******Stamen Rope**

Long vines extend from Floramon's hands wrapping around Black Agumon and throwing him against a near bye tree.

**Pepper Breath **

Black Agumon said as he Shoot a green fireball from its mouth. This time directed at Floramon. "Stop this foolish fighting we are friends not enemies." Kudamon Spat the three Digimon stopped they new he was right. "Sorry Black Agumon." The two digmon said in unison, "I am sorry Floramon and Lunamon." The Digimon replied. "Hay there still are children here that might be our partners." Coronamon reminded them. "Your right come on," Black Agumon said refraining from calling the Digimon a fireball. "What no wise cracks I am surprised." The Digimon said. "Don't get used to it fireball." He said. "Again with the fireball he has a name you know that right." Lunamon said looking back. She felt bad for Coronamon always getting pick on or left out cause he was the youngest he just recently reached rookie before he was Sunmon witch was kind of a fireball that's where he got his nickname.

Yet he and her where the strongest of the group she remembered becoming a rookie having powers that other rookies did not poses being the odd ball then meeting Akenea and being told she was the Digimon of the moon made by Dainamon's last form of engery she was also told a young boy also possessed this power she would know it was him by a necklace he carried witch would have the three Digi moons on it. Then she was sent to meet up with Black Agumon, Kudamon and Floramon. Soon then Coronamon joined them still Sunmon but powerful enough to take down a champion, Moonmon Lunamon's intraining form could also complete the same task. Strong yet weak, She could read min

ds and knew he did not like not knowing where his human was, She did not know why he was so scared for his partners wellbeing. Wouldn't she also be as strong and menacing as he was. Soon they came across four humans. Lunamon saw a young boy with red short hair he was wearing a red undershirt and a black over shirt. He wore the necklace described by Akenea she finally found her partner. The others also found their partner. Except Coronamon he was the odd mon out. After all there was five digmon and only four children, But why Coronamon why the strongest get his partner last, Better yet was his partner here at all or was she still in the Human World was she safe?

* * *

Human World, Hospital

" Well sir she should be fine ……… we have no idea why she fainted she has no health problems on record …….. Yes sir she seams to have fainted a lot about three years ago…… This is above my comprehension Sir….. All she says is 'He is back.' I think we may need to send her to Dr. Joe Kido in Tokyo for further analysis….. Yes sir she should be ready for visitors by then…… your welcome Sir" The attendant hung up the phone and then walked down a long hall way to a small elevator where terriormon fell on his head. "So Henry figure out what's wrong with that little girl yet." The digmon asked. "No, I think Dr. Kido would have better luck all I can get out of her is 'He is back.'" Henry replied. "Well didn't her parents die when she was younger? Maybe the person or digmon that killed them are back." Terriormon guessed. "That would make sense. But I hope you are wrong, if there is a Digimon or human out their killing off people we might have to call the team into action and I don't want to disturb Takato and the others with a Digimon problem. Not after all these years it would not be fair to anyone human or digmon." Henry ranted then the door opened to smaller hallway only five rooms where in this section of the was the perfect place for Akahana sense she did not like the company of others. A scream came from the room that Akahana occupied. Henry rushed into the room to find the girl gone with out a trace.

"What is going on here Dr. Wong?" the nurse asked. "I really hope I am wrong to." terriormon said jumping on the hospital bed where Akahana just laid he smelled an aroma all to familiar to him. "I was right the thing that attacked this girl was a Digimon." He said in a happily disappointed way, he was happy he would fight again it had been 19 years sense they where reunited and they haven't fought sense the d –reaper almost 20 years ago. He was disappointed sense this digmon has killed two adults one of witch was a digidestend. Now this beast captured a child, this freak of nature this unruly piece of data who knows what would happen to this child. "So, is it one we have fought before?" Henry asked. "I don't think so? It was umm I don't know what digmon it was." Terriormon admitted. "Well I will warn the others, for now we will have to keep our eyes open for any of the five missing children or any digmon that attacks us." Henry said.

* * *

Few minuets before in hospital room.

"He is back, he is back, he will attack, his eyes those eyes," Akahana murmured she was still asleep, Then a figure appeared in the room and grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Akahana opened her eyes and screamed. The figure grabbed her mouth and disappeared.

* * *

SAME TIME Digital World

"Ok, let me get this strait, We are your partners, You are all the strongest in your own home. We are destined to save the world from this unnamed darkness and then restore piece to the digital world?" Z.T asked a little confused Z.T had raven colored hair that came to her waist she also had a necklace but hers carried a dark blue slap with water bubbles on it. She wore a white poke a dot shirt with skinny jeans and blue converse shoes. "You forgot the part where you all become the heroes of your own land protector of water." Coronamon said bowing to Z.T unlike the others who took of to god only knows where Coronamon and Kudamon stayed to help the humans understand their task. "Oh of course she forgot that," Austin said sarcastically. "Cut the wise cracks little brat or I will fire blast you into oblivion." Coronamon spat. Austin jumped back and trembled in fear "Sorry no need to be scared Austin, Coronamon would not hurt you he is just mad his partner has not arrived sense she is in grave danger. She alone carries enough power to save the digital world." Kudamon said apologizing for coronamon's abnormal reaction that is usually a reaction he came to expect from Black Agumon not young Coronamon. "Then why dose she not just do it alone?" Kafu asked clearly not interested in a long explanation Kafu had blue hair he wore a green shirt with a jean jacket he also whore green shoes and relax fit jeans. His necklace had a red slab with orange sparks. "Well if she did the digital world would be burnt to a crisp, We need the power of Sun, Moon, Earth, Water, and also Fire to keep balance in both worlds." Kudamon answered. "What about home? Will we be able to go back to our world?" Kara asked her blond hair curled and glowed in the sunlight she whore a pink short tube top with a white hart shape. She whore pink ankle cut skinny jeans with the same hart partern down the side. Her over shirt was white and it tied just below her shirt she wore pink sneakers. Her necklace was different color greens. "Yes you will be able to travel threw the worlds when ever you want?" Floramon answered as she and the others came back. "Cool it's like a video game." Kafu screamed when in his hand appeared a DigiTalk. A DigiTalk is similar to what we know as a Nintendo D.S. except it has not counsels for games instead It is a mini computer and where the counsels where now are filled with a scanner. The front has a place for there necklaces this is used later on. Oohs and ahhs filled the grouping as one by one they received their DigiTalk's (Colors in first chapter) "There cool but what do they do?" Kenasked. "Well they will take you home for starters." Lunamon said resting on his head. "Oh well how?" Kenasked, Kara clicked her heals together and said "Theirs no place like…" "That's not how it works idiot." Floramon said as she garbed the DigiTalk from Kara's hands and put it in the middle of the now formed circle of Digimon and humans. The others Digimon did the same they pressed a button that said human world then an array of colors surrounded the children and digmon then the light faded a boy jumped from the tree and walked away is this boy a friend or a foe…


	3. Chapter 3

Author note Ok so all the kids have a parent that either was a Frontier or Tamer other than that please review

Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or any Tamers or Frountiers i use in this story

* * *

Fires first Fight

With Kafu

"Hay mom I am home, Mom?" Kafu said walking into his house and setting his bag down. The phone rang and Kafu answered it as he sat on the counter. "Hello… Hi ojisama henry… yes ojisama henry its me, what's wrong….. I don't know where my mom is why?…. WHAT?….. Yes…..Oh my god well where home and safe all of us me, Ruka, Ken and even Z.T, where home no need to be worried…. Yes, yes I am on my way now… I will contact the others no need to worry… see you soon goodbye." He hung up the phone and picked up his bag almost throwing BlackAgumon and Coronamon on the ground. "What's the rush Kafu ?" His partner asked. "Good news or bad?" he asked grabbing his scooter from the garage. "Good news." His partner said. "Well lets see Coronamon my ojisama thinks that he found your partner." As Kafu said that Coronamon almost jumped out of the bag. "Wait the bad news?" Coronamon remembered. "Well she was kinda kidnapped or diginaped by a unknown digmon that is suspected to have killed many digidestend." Kafu said looking down unknown to him a bike was about to hit him the bike slammed on the brakes just barley hitting the boy. Yet the force of the bike sent and two digmon were flying backwards. The bike rider went to apologize before a large digmon landed in front of her sending her into a near by wall with its impact.

"Hah, I destroy brat now master, **Cannon Fire**" the Digimon said as he fire balls fired from his cannons hitting Kafu and the two Digimon Coronamon walked towards the digmon. "Coronamon what are you doing you cant fight him?" Kafu exclaimed. "Just get these people out of here Kafu , **Petit Prominence**" Coronamon said as he spun into a fire turnato and hit the larger digmon sending him backwards. "Ugh, brat strong but not strong enough for me. **Cannon Fire" **the digmon attacked again this time the attack was centered at Coronamon sending him to the ground with such force the created a hole in the street. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH. " he screamed while falling "No one messes with fire ball except me **Peeper Breath.**" BlackAgumon put all the strength he had into the attack and the other Digimon just wiped it off like last years school uniforms "Ha no rookie can stop me **Cannon Fire.**" the attack was so strong BlackAgumon did not only go crashing into the ground but dedigivolved to Koromon. "BlackAgumon no," Kafu yelled as the intraining form of his partner hit the ground he stumbled from where he was and picked up his partner he grabbed his DigiTalk witch was in his pocket "Help I need help digmon near school" he yelled into the microphone. "No one can help you now **Cannon Fire**" the Digimon yelled sending both human and partner into a near by building. " that getting old you need a new move **CoroKnuckle**" Coronamon said standing from the crater that the Digimon created minutes ago then charging the digmon and punching him with a fiery fist in the stomach. "Ha try this brat **Time Unlimited**," the digmon said as he created a black sphere in his hands then threw it. It engulfed Coronamon. Luckily for the rookie there was help near bye. Takato was just on his way to the hospital and saw the fight. "What's a mater Millenniummon, to weak to fight a ultimate so you pick on a rookie pathetic, **Radiation Blade**" WarGrowlmon attacked Millenniummon with the two blades on his arms. Millennium retreated and called back "I will be back and you will pay DigiBrats."WarGrowlmon dedigivolved to Guilmon.

Takato came from where he was hiding and extended his hand to the young boy. "Are you ok kid you and your digmon took quite a beating" He said. "Coronamon, Coronamon, where is he Coronamon?" Kafu panicked. "Your friend is fine." Takato reassured the boy. "Takaomon, we have to go see henry at the hospital remember." Guilmon reminded him while setting Coronamon near Kafu . "That's right let's go." Takato said running in the wrong way to the hospital. "Um mister the hospital Is the other way." Kafu said wondering what henry the digmon meant. His ojisama who worked there or the elderly man who just had a hart attack. Takato ran the other way and thanked the boy. Kafu also started to limp towards the hospital hoping that his friends where already there. "Kafu your hurt don't move." Koromon said noticing his parterres ripped clothes scared face and bleeding leg. "Kafu you shouldn't move your hurt to badly." Coronamon added. "I have to go see ojisama Henry, he could be in trouble. "Stop this foolishness, I am sure he is alright and if he isn't your no help if your hurt." Koromon said.

* * *

With Ken and Ruka

Ken and Ruka walked into there apartment it was dark witch was unusual because there younger sister should have arrived from school already. Ken looked at the clock it was 5:00 their parents should have arrived also. "Mom? Dad? Yaru? Any one home?" Ruka asked walking around their small living room. Ken went into Yasu and Ruka's room where he saw Yaru crying into her pillow. "Yaru, there you are, what's wrong Yaru?" Ken asked siting next to his four-year-old sister, "Ken ?" she said siting up. "Yha who else would it be?" Ken asked. "Oh Ken its really you. You're home. Where have you been Nii_-_San

Mom and dad looked every where for you?" Yaru asked. " I was at school." Ken said. "No you weren't your school said you went missing." Yaru said, "Ruka, is that you? Oh we thought we lost you." Ken heard his Mother say. "Never leave again musume." His father said. "I am sorry Haha and chichi I didn't mean to leave." Ruka replied. "Chichi, Haha is that really you?" Ken asked while looking out of the doorway "Musuko your back two, oh Never leave again please." Ken 's father said picking him up. 'Help I need help digmon near school' both DigiTalk's said at once. "I am sorry Chichi but Chikafusa- san needs help, We have to go." Ken said. "Its not my job to help him, he got himself in this mess he can fix it." Ruka said. "I don't know why I ever looked up to you if you won't help your friend when they need it." Ken spat he grabbed the bag witch contained Lunamon and left. His parents watched him leave remembering their own adventures in the digital world and the bond they made with their friends. They watched as their little boy left. Ken was almost running to the school suddenly he saw an explosion. It was coming from the school. When he looked up he saw another digimon disappearing in the fog Ken froze.

* * *

With Z.T

"Z.T is that you?" Z.T's Father called from the kitchen, "Yha dad it's me why?" Z.T asked Kudamon wrapped around her neck like a scarf. "Oh Z.T your home I thought you where kidnapped where you?" Her father said approaching his voice "No where." Z.T said setting her bag down and taking off her coat. Her ojisama picked her up and hugged her. "ojisama Koji why are you here?" She asked as she was almost squished "Looking for you, Your father went crazy when you weren't home and on the verge of a meltdown when your school said you where missing along with some other kids in your class." He explained. "Well we are fine nothing happened where safe and home no need to worry? But there might be a problem if I cant breath please let me go" Z.T squimerd she was never strong enough to brake her ojisama's Grip he set her down and her DigiTalk beeped. 'Help digmon near school help.' It said. "Huh must be some kids joking around but I better go check on it make sure they don't ruin public property be back in a few bye." She stormed out of her apartment throwing on her shoes.

she ran out the door she ran full speed toward the school she ran into Ken . "Sorry, Sorry Ken what are you doing standing they're come on Kafu needs our help." She said as she grabbed Ken 's arm and ran down the ally to the school.

* * *

With Kafu .

"I have to get to the hospital." Kafu said as he tried to walk he just fell to the ground. "Tomodachi, what happened?" Z.T asked. "A Digimon attacked." Koromon said. "What, who are you?" Z.T screeched. "Koromon rookie form of all Agumon in this case BlackAgumon." Kudamon said as he got off his new favorite spot and walked over to Kafu . Lunamon did the same. "Did you fight it?" Lunamon asked clearly from her friend's weak state knowing the answer. "What else where we gunna do he attacked first." Koromon exclaimed. "I thought you where going home I mean you live the closet to the school." Kudamon said. "Well I did go home but my ojisama Henry called and told me that the new kid in our class fainted once we went to the digital world. And now a digimon kidnapped or diginaped her." Kafu explained getting up with the help of Z.T. "Well Kafu if theirs a digimon lose in the human world don't hesitate to call right away." Lunamon said landing on Ken 's head. "What was that explosion." Ken Asked. "Another digimon and some man came to help." Kafu said. Kafu 's phone rang. "Hello…. Mom…. Near the school why… Mom, mom calm down I am fine…. Yes I am on my way to see ojisama henry… Mom, Mom are you still their mom… Who is this?. Why are you at my house?…. Hello, HELLO." Kafu started to limp using all his strength to stay standing. A man who was running tripped over Ken . "Sorry kid, What happened to your Tomodachi-san?" The man asked. "An explosion." Ken said to quickly. "Wait aren't you Rika's son Akira right." The man asked. "Yha how do you know me?" Ken looked up at the man. "Old friend of your mother, What's your name kid?" The man asked addressing Kafu "Chikafusa Enomoto. Who are you?" Kafu asked. "Kenya Kitagawa. Can you walk Chikafusa?" Kenya asked. "He cant." Z.T answerd. "Well i am on my way to the hospital is it ok if i take you there?" Kenya asked. "Yes, thats where we need to go sir thank you." Ken Said.

* * *

Japanese words meanings

ojisama - Uncle

Tomodachi - friend

Chichi - father

Haha - mother

Musume - Daughter

Musuko - Son


End file.
